Get Out Alive
by Sharingan-Youkai
Summary: 22 year old ANBU captain Uzumaki Naruto decides to take a load off in the form of singing at his favourite club! Kyuubi helps out! Better then it sounds main summary inside. No pairing!


A//N yeah well, this fic was inspired by a song by a song called 'Get out alive' by Three Days Grace. It kinda came to mind while listening to by ipod…I think it's cool.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Three days Grace 'Get out Alive'…

Summary: After an unusually strenuous Mission 22 year old ANBU captain Uzumaki Naruto takes a load off at his favourite club. What does he do? He sings…and a few surprised friends are there to witness this rare, if not none existent side of him. And the thing is, he was pretty good.

"_Naruto signing."_

"_**Kyuubi singing."**_

And no Kyuubi does not sound like he does in the anime, he sounds like a normal(ish) guy with an awesome singing voice…

- - -

22 year old Uzumaki Naruto smirked as he eyed the crowd below him. He was currently standing at the base of the clubs stage clad in full ANBU gear, his fox mask yet to be removed. He scanned the crowd, taking note of a few of his friends sitting as a group at a table near the back. He recognised them immediately. There was Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Iruka and even Kakashi. They hadn't noticed him yet, mainly due to the stage lights still being off. He had summoned a few black shadow clones that were currently setting a few things up and taking their places. He had to laugh, they blended into the darkness perfectly, they had no appearance, just shadowed bodies.

It hadn't been his idea to do what he was about to do, it had been Kyuubi's half-hearted suggestion. Surprising the fox slightly he took him up on the idea…

He readied himself at the front of the stage, pinning the microphone at the right height, still unnoticed. That was about to change, the building had no music at the moment, his request of course, so when he started all eyes would be on him. He always did love attention…

He sighed as signalled for the clones behind to begin. The first instrument being a guitar as the clone played his part. It had been fun putting all this together, the damn fox had shocked the crap out of him when he said he new how to play a few instruments. He had asked how the hell he had managed that. Kyuubi has said he had mingled with humans before, and had happened to enjoy music. So he taught Naruto what he new, came up with the music, while Naruto worked on the lyrics. He had even inserted a few things he had been told over the years, Kyuubi had been impressed. Soon enough all had fallen silent and were looking at the stage; a few were shocked to see him standing there, as he had removed his mask as the music started. He vaguely heard someone snort in amusement, he new it had been the teme, hell; he hadn't been so sure he could pull it off. But alas, he actually wasn't that bad. So with that in mind he began…Kyuubi would jump in when his part's arrived, the joys of partnership!

"_No time for goodbye he said, as he faded away don't put your life in someone's hands they're bound to steal it away don't hide your mistakes 'cause they'll find you, burn you then he said:  
_

Here the other clones chipped in with their instruments.

_  
If you want to get out alive, oh oh, run for your life. If you want to get out alive, oh oh, run for your life.  
_

Naruto smirked as he took in the shocked faces of his friends; a curtain teme had his mouth hanging open, keh bastard. Kakashi looked surprised, Hinata was staring, and the others were either grinning or open mouthed.

_This is my last time she said, as she faded away it's hard to imagine but one day you'll end up like me then she said:_

If you want to get out alive, oh oh, run for your life. If you want to get out alive,  
Oh oh, run for your life.

Just then his Chakra spiked, signalling the foxes que as he sang through his aura, causing a 'back up' effect.

_  
If you want to get out alive __**(If you want to get out alive)**__  
Oh oh, run for your life._

_  
If you want to get out alive __**(If you want to get out alive)**__  
Oh oh, run for your life._

If I stay, it won't be long 'till' I'm burning on the inside, if I go, I can only hope  
that I'll make it to the other side.

Now one of his clones had some fun on his electric guitar.__

If you want to get out alive, oh oh, run for your life. If you want to get out alive oh oh, run f-or!

If you want to get out alive _**(If you want to get out alive)**__ oh oh, run for your life, if you want to get out alive __**(If you want to get out alive)**__ oh oh, run __**f-or!**___

If I stay, it won't be long, till' I'm burning on the inside, if I go, I can only hope, that I'll make it to the other side, if I stay, it won't be long till' I'm burning on the inside, if I go, and if I g-o!

Then in a 'poof' of smoke an electric guitar appeared in his hands as he began to play his part.__

Burning on the inside!  


_Burning on the inside!  
_

_Burning on the inside!_

Then, just as the music began to die down the club erupted into applause, cheers and whistling. Naruto grinned at the look on his friends faces, then smirked as Kyuubi began laughing like a maniac in his head. He could almost picture the fox bowing dramatically while catching a rose sent flying his way. Kyuubi having seen the thought only huffed and pouted behind his bars. Then, before anything more could occur, he disappeared in a swirl of flames.

A//N Yeah kinda crappy, I just didn't have the time to make it better, oh well review!


End file.
